


Affliction and affection

by SoftLemonCookies



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftLemonCookies/pseuds/SoftLemonCookies
Summary: Merrin gets ill for the first time working with Simon. Plagued by bad memories of DomDaniel's treatment of him in the past, Merrin finds himself terrified of what Simon could do.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Affliction and affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my early fanfictions and my style has since improved. I take requests so feel free to ask me for fanfictions if you think I'm good enough. Constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated! I hope you enjoy and have a nice day

Merrin sniffed and rubbed at his nose, trying to dispel the tickle that had somehow begun irritating it. The observatory was damp, chilly and gloomy as always, and it was doing nothing for his mood, he had woken up normally, had breakfast, watched Simon do stuff and wandered off in search of something to do himself. All normal. That is, until his nose had begun running and getting tickly. It didn't help that his clothes were damp either, somehow water had found it's way onto his prepared clothes and he had no clean ones. Paired with the constant deep cold of the observatory, he was freezing.

Simon was busy cleaning the place and he hadn't given Merrin any chores, so the dark-haired boy was sitting in the most comfortable spot he knew; an alcove in the wall close to the Camera Obscura. He had placed a cushion inside and it was the perfect size for him to be supported whichever way he sat. He had even slept in there once when a Darke snake had been found in his room and they couldn't remove it until morning. At the moment, he was watching Simon clean stains off the potions table. He worked tirelessly, which came as no surprise to Merrin. The eldest Heap boy kept saying: "Disorganisation leads to disorganised magic, and that can be catastrophic."

He had been cleaning that table for half an hour already! Were the stains that integrated? All of a sudden, Merrin felt a sneeze coming on. Before he had time to stop it, it exploded out." Ah- achoo!!" Simon mumbled something that sounded like a 'bless you' and continued with his cleaning. The apprentice wasn't done yet though, two more sneezes burst out of him. "Atchu! Hi' eshu!" Simon looked up from his cleaning with an expression bordering on worry, "Bless you. Are you getting sick?" Merrin made a small, annoyed noise and replied "No, it's just dusty in here is all." Merrin responded with nervous indignation. Weak people got sick, he wasn't weak. Simon's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stated, "I've cleaned this place from top to bottom, there's no dust."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because, as I've said; I have cleaned the whole thing." 

Merrin scoffed and went back to sulking in his alcove, truth be told he was beginning to get a little warm in there, no ventilation. He stepped out of his little hole in the wall and was frustrated, but not surprised to find himself unsteady. He'd been exhausted since waking up, not unusual for him but it was worse than normal. And he swore that the air was both hot and cold. 

~later~  
Merrin felt like a zombie, he staggered around the observatory and could barely think straight. His head was pounding and felt stuffed up, like he had a lot of cotton wool in his brain. His nose was stuffy too and kept running. He had developed a cough as well. It kept returning, deep, barking and chesty, full of liquid and exhausting. The temperature couldn't make up it's mind. Simon was out and wouldn't be back for another half hour yet. Another tickle bloomed in Merrin's nose, teasing him and receding only to come back again and nearly cause a sneeze, but not quite. After around thirty seconds of hitching and false starts, the Apprentice fell into a sneezing fit. "Heh... Haa... Ha'tchu! Ha'tchu! He'kshu! Atchu! Ik'shoo! Hi'eshoo,eshu! Ugh..." He sniffled and coughed, holding onto a bookcase. 

Who cared if Simon was angry? He had no energy. He couldn't get warm, and he was so tired... He hadn't eaten for a day and a half, he hadn't been hungry. He heard a ringing in his ears and his vision darkened, the world tipped on its side and Merrin collapsed on the ground. 

Simon had come back early, walking in just in time to see his thin frame hit the cold stone floor. Dropping all the things he'd collected, he ran over to the motionless figure and lifted his head and torso into a sitting position. "Merrin! Hey! What's wrong?" The boy did not reply, he remained unconscious and unresponsive. Panicking, Simon lifted the bony child and laid him on a couch, placing pillows and cushions to prop him up.

He fetched a blanket from the closet he'd decided to use for them and brought it over, covering the boy with it's warmth. Merrin stirred and coughed weakly, the sound was deep in his lungs and barking. It was not lost on Simon. He knew the boy was sick, but didn't know how he would react to Simon trying to take care of him. Unsure of what he should do, he opted to wait until the apprentice was awake again. He looked at the pale face, flushed cheeks, sweat, and general exhaustion symptoms and felt awful. Merrin must have been getting worse through the day. 

The eleven year old's eyes cracked open and he raised a hand to his head, moaning with pain. "Si... Simon? What happened?" He asked, his voice weak and hoarse. Simon shushed him and stopped him from getting up. "You got sick, Merrin. I walked in just in time to see you collapse." He explained. "You're OK now, but I don't think you should get up for a while yet." He placed a hand on Merrin's forehead and frowned. "You have a little bit of a fever. Stay here, I'll make some tea for you." He said reassuringly. 

Merrin panicked. "I'm not sick, I promise! I'm fine. Just don't, please!" He had subconsciously grabbed Simon's shirt and released it like it burned him. Simon was aghast, what on earth had gotten into the boy? "Merrin, you are clearly ill, lie down and rest." He said patiently, trying to console him. But Merrin only seemed to worsen. "No! I'm OK I can still be useful. I don't want to be in the cupboard! And- and I'll keep practicing so please don't make me sleep outside..." His voice trailed off and he began to cough violently. 

Harsh, painful sounding coughs wracked his entire body. Merrin almost fell with the force of them. Simon quickly steadied him and talked quietly to reassure him. After he was done, The Apprentice looked up at him with the utmost fear, tears welling in his eyes. Simon used the silence to try and fathom what his outburst was all about. 

"Merrin, I have no reason to make you go in the cupboard, I remember telling you never to go in there. And I am not making you sleep outside in this condition; what even gave you that idea?" He asked. Merrin sniffled and coughed lightly before trying to explain." DomDaniel didn't like me being sick. I would be locked in the cupboard so he wouldn't get it or I would sleep outside if I didn't practice. He would make his Things watch me and tell him if I did or not."

Simon's blood boiled. With every new thing he learned about the man, he hated him even more. He turned back to Merrin with tears of anger in his eyes. He blinked them away and smiled reassuringly at the boy. "I'm not him. All I want from you right now, is for you to lie down and try to rest. I'm going to make you some tea, just take it easy." He said calmly. 

The eleven year old seemed mistrustful and remained frozen. Simon placed a hand gently on his shoulder and pushed slightly to try and coax him down. Finally understanding that he was allowed to rest without consequence, Merrin visibly relaxed and nodded sleepily. "OK." He lay back down and let his head drop onto the cushions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon had brought the tea to the sleeping boy and been treating his fever for a little while. He seemed peaceful, but the eldest Heap brother didn't want to leave him alone. As he carefully pressed a cold cloth to the boy's face, Merrin opened his eyes wide and sat up quickly, breathing hard. Unsure what to do, Simon put the cloth down and moved into a more ready position, should anything happen. 

Merrin got up and stumbled as fast as his wobbly limbs could go, in an almost drunken manner to the bathroom. Sounds of retching, gagging, splashing and coughing could be heard, as well as the heaving, moaning, desperate breaths that filled the breaks in between the other noises. Simon went over to the boy, knowing what he would find. Merrin was hunched over the toilet in a trembling, sweaty mess. His hands gripped the seat in a shaking, barely effective grip as he threw up.

Approaching cautiously, Simon called out. "Are you done?" Merrin sat back and pulled big wheezing breaths into his lungs, seeing Simon; his addled brain saw DomDaniel in his place and he fell to the floor, crying beyond control. "I'm sorry! P-please don't h-hit me! I didn't m-mean to!" Not saying anything, Simon carefully helped the boy stand, but it only added to his fear. "No! No please! Not the cupboard! I can't I can't please no!" He fought ineffectively and cried like he was under torture.

Feeling like he was going to cry himself, Simon pulled Merrin back to the couch and sat him down. Now, back in the light, Merrin saw who it really was, "Simon?" He asked. Simon nodded. "DomDaniel is dead, Merrin. He can't hurt you anymore. And I am not going to hurt you, not ever." Simon stated adamantly. The ill apprentice threw his arms around the man and hugged him as tightly as his weakened muscles would allow. He was crying still, but now out of relief and happiness.

Simon returned the hug and shushed the boy. "It's ok. Just rest up." He reassured him. Merrin pulled the eldest Heap close and held on. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Please stay. I don't want to be alone." He pleaded repeatedly. Simon extracted himself from the child's weak grip and lifted him easily into his arms. Making a confused noise, Merrin asked; "Where are we going?"

Simon walked as he explained. "We're going to my room, I don't think your bed is big enough for us both." He explained. "Huh? Both?" Merrin inquired. Simon nodded. "A bed is much more comfortable than a couch, and the blanket is warmer. Since you don't want to be alone; I figured you could lay with me for a while or sleep there if you really want to." A tired smile spread across Merrin's face and he nodded. 

As Simon brought him into the bedroom, Merrin suddenly felt the urge to vomit again. "Simon!" He barely had time to get his attention before he gagged. Simon put him down and faced him away from the sheepskin rug, letting him empty his stomach onto the grey rock. His whole body convulsed with the effort of ridding his stomach of it's contents. Merrin groaned with pain. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like a knife was being stabbed into it. His throat flared with every cough from his congested lungs and burned with the residual acid of his vomit.

Once he was finished, Simon handed him a small towel, taking it gratefully, Merrin cleaned his mouth. He heard Simon utter a cleaning spell and the mess was cleared as quick as it appeared. Strong hands found their way under his arms and pulled him up gently, guiding him to the bed. Once within a reasonable distance, Merrin collapsed upon it. He heard Simon laugh good-naturedly and once again the older boy's hands were moving him. He was supported in a half lying position for a moment while Simon pulled the covers out from under him.

Soon enough, they returned, covering him with their comforting softness. But Merrin was still cold. "Simon..." He croaked out, his throat still raw from the abuse that his illness had delivered, "it's cold." Simon smiled kindly and climbed under the covers with him, letting the young boy pull himself over and climb into his embrace. "Are you warmer now?" He asked. Merrin just hummed in response, not really wanting to subject his throat to more pain.

Simon picked a book up from the end table and reached to remove the bookmark when a thought struck him. "Merrin?" He called quietly. "Would you like me to read to you?" The child looked up at Simon with a bewildered expression. "Why?" He inquired. "I know how to read." His response was so innocent and clueless that Simon fought the urge to laugh. "I know," he said, "but when I got ill, and my parents looked after me; it always made me feel a little better if I was told a story or if I was read to." He explained.

The Darke apprentice appeared fascinated, his glazed eyes now alight with a spark of interest. "Which story?"


End file.
